Pooky the Penguin and the Puffle Problem
by The Winged Nyan
Summary: Pooky the penguin is a VERY hungry penguin.From the tables at the pizza parlor to 20 pounds of fish,this penguin is sure to clean out your cupboards!And with a stomach as big as that and a very mischievous puffle,things can and will go wrong. One-shot.Please keep in mind this was written for my friend's 2nd grade sister, but it's great to read aloud to siblings or just by yourself!


_**Pooky the Penguin**_

* * *

** Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I'm sooooooo excited! YAY YAY YAY! DIS-Claimer: I do not own club penguin, BUT (This version of) POOKY IS MINE STAY AWAY POLAR BEARS! **

**Pooky: Did you eat sugar?**

**Me: I only had 1 ****cookie, and maybe 5 cupcakes...**

**Pooky** (smacks head**) : Gah!**

**Please keep in mind this was written for my friend's second grade sister, so it is simpler than most stories and is meant to be read out loud. **

* * *

There once was a very hungry penguin named Pooky. He would eat everything! From his grandpengi's socks to the pizza parlor table, Pooky was always hungry; and he had an orange puffle, who like him, had an insatiable appetite. One day Pooky decided to have a party, with **LOTS** of food. All his friends were invited and there were tons of pizzas, oranges, and fish to be had. Now, contrary to what some may think, penguins get **VERY** hyper when you give them sugar. Maybe that's why there's a law saying _**NO GIVING POOKY LOLLY POPS**_! But what did Pooky have 12 of? Lollypops...

He was bouncing all over his igloo, and kept getting hungrier by the minute. Now, Pooky didn't realize what an appetite orange puffle's have, and he neglected to put his puffle, Carrot, to bed before the party. Carrot climbed onto the food table, and ate his fill before falling asleep in the orange bin. Pooky bounced over and without looking, grabbed an orange out of the bin and plopped it into his mouth. Except, that orange wasn't an orange, it was Carrot!

Carrot awoke with a startle, as he slid down to Pooky's belly. "AAHH!" He squeaked, "I'm gonna die!" Carrot suddenly hit something squishy with a thump; He was in Pooky's belly! Carrot hopped around exploring, trying to find a way out. However, his hopping was disturbing Pooky's stomach, and Pooky began to feel sick. _Gurgle, gurgle._ Pooky's belly didn't feel so good, so he decided to sit down and take a break, when all of a sudden, **BRRRRRT**!

Pooky had farted out a rainbow! His once white igloo had been turned into a colored mess as rainbows twirled everywhere. His once plain-colored friends were now a mess of colors and Pooky was lying on the floor groaning. "Someone call the ambulance!" one of Pooky's friends screamed. In less than a minute an ambulance was driving Pooky away to the hospital. Rainbow farts kept coming and Pooky was feeling like a mess. However, Carrot was happy in Pooky's stomach. There was plenty of food to eat in there and new places to explore. Carrot kept hopping inside Pooky, making him cringe more and more.

Soon the ambulance pulled into the hospital, and Pooky was rushed to the operating room. Skilled medical penguins removed Carrot, and any other non-food items Pooky had eaten. Tables, chairs, a moose head - Pooky had eaten enough to explode! The hungry penguin was placed in a hospital bed to rest, while Carrot was given a bunch of Puffle O's. After all, being inside a penguin can make any puffle hungry. Thankfully both penguin and puffle were saved, but Pooky's once midnight black feathers were now a swirl of rainbow colors. Oops... I guess that's what you get for eating a puffle.

All in all, this story is to all those hungry penguins out there. Think before you do! Or rather, before you chew! If Pooky had slowed down and just looked about what he was about to eat, he wouldn't have gone through what he did. Makes sense, doesn't it? **NO?!** Well, then, good luck to you next time you eat a puffle. Don't come crying to me. So thank you hungry penguins, and **LONG LIVE POOKY**, for we don't know what he'll eat next...


End file.
